1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a work light for multi-occasions and more particularly to a work light structure that can be fixed conveniently and speedily on any metal materials by magnetism based on lighting requirements for various fixed installations at different angles for different occasions.
2. Related Art
Lighting equipment and the installation locations for various work environments are different. Good lighting environment helps to enhance the work efficiency and reduce the occurrence of accidents and injuries. Some tasks require additional work lights for working in different occasions in order that the tasks can be performed smoothly. Therefore, auxiliary work lights may be needed for various work occasions.
Both TW Patent Publication No.: 439937 Foldable Work Light and 227781 Improved Work Light Free Turning Structure are of fixed structure. In claim 2 of TW Patent Publication No.: 439937 Foldable Work Light, the hook is used for hanging the work light on a horizontal bar. In the abstract of TW Patent Publication No.: 227781 Improved Work Light Free Turning Structure, the teeth clamping portion of the strengthened clamp is inlayed with two plastic pads for clamping on suitable work locations to provide work lighting. Nevertheless, some work sites are limited for use because of the lack of structures for hanging or clamping, which make such fixed type work lights inapplicable and is one of the drawbacks of conventional work lights.
TW Patent Publication No.: 315296 Improved Handheld Rechargeable Work Light Structure is of handheld type. Similar to household flashlights, it has to be carried by hand in work sites for lighting. For mobility and convenience, handheld work lights are equipped with rechargeable batteries. This design requires time for recharging and is therefore inconvenient for use and is another one of the drawbacks of conventional work lights.